Reaper's Rise From Hell
by Reaper-Devil'sRebirth
Summary: Chronicles of a new and upcoming wrestler. Rated T for language and violence


* * *

The match was nearing the end. Reaper had put everything into it, and was soon to come out on the top. It was his first championship match, and he wanted to make sure the

audience was behind him all the way. As the ref was about to count three, time literally slowed down as Reaper's memories of his first match ran through his head.

* * *

It was a usual October night. The TWA was recieving a new wrestler in a new initiative to increase their roster. What they didn't realise was the impact this wrestler would

make. As the TWA CEO, Trevor, meet with the new star, all he saw was a mid-carder. So that night, "the new guy", as he was called backstage, was put in a match against a

jobber, in hopes of increasing interest in this new wrestler. The match was quick, and before long, He wasin other squash matches. Feeling that his character was getting too

bland, a less than average wrestler, he asked Trevor if he could have creative control over his character. Never had the TWA allowed a wrestler to have creative control, but

something inside of Trevor told him to give in. After being given permission to create his own character, he official changed the name to what will soon become an icon in

wrestling, Reaper. The character was not some repeat character, he was given a new personality to fit the name. It was something like that of the grim reaper. The character was

to never talk, and would hold an undefeated record for some time. But that wasn't enough for the wrestler. In order to add some massive interest in this character, the wrestler

trained in advanced cruiserweight wrestling. This was seen as odd due to the guy being six and a half feet and weighing two hundred and thirty five pounds. But the sight of a large

wrestler performing moves of great speed would be enough to draw any wrestling fan.

The next saturday, Reaper was eager to get started with his match. He just couldn't wait to show off his character for the first time. Accompanying him to the ring was his valet,

Serenity. It was planned that she would do all the talking for Reaper, seeing that he would appear as a mute. Reaper would make facial or head movements to signify his

answers. As his opponent for the night walked by, heading toward the ring, he turned and gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck on promoting your character tonight." Jake said

before his music hit. As Jake walked out to the ring, Reaper could feel the intensity coming from the crowd. This only meant that promoting his character would not be a "walk in

the park". But Serenity reassured him, saying that he spent a lot of time on this character, and it couldn't get any better. Suddenly, the lights in the arena dimmed as a dark and

sinister symphonic song blared through the sound system. The audience looked towards the ramp to see a large guy wearing a hooded robe coming to the ring. His face couldn't

be seen due to the dim lights and the hood over his head. In his right hand, he was wielding a scythe. Up in the ring, Jake, playing true to the sight, quickly jumped out of the ring,

and stood behind it watching the eerie entrance of the newcomer. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Reaper slowly made his way to the ring, followed closely by

Serenity. The audience was silenced by this bizarre sight. But deep down, Reaper knew that he had the fans. The match underway as Reaper stepped into the ring and uncovered

his head. Jake went for the initial assault but was immediately dominated by Reaper. The cruiserweight moves Reaper performed left the audience surprised and screaming at the

same time. After a 450 body drop from the middle of the top rope on to the downed opponent, Reaper set him up for his finisher. Tossing Jake on the top of the turnbuckle,

Reaper followed up with a flying crucifix bomb. This would later become known as the Unholy Crucifix.The combo move included a bridge pin right after hitting the floor. This

move had allowed Reaper to finish his opponent of in the first ever match as this character. The ovation from the crowd was matched by none the TWA had ever seen.

The celebration that night was nothing less than loud. The staff and wrestlers congratulating Reaper on his first successful night as his new character. They had never seen

anything like it. Trevor was especially happy with the results. His doubts in his new acquisition were now gone, and he felt he could trust him with anything. That thought gave

Trevor an idea. Walking up to Reaper he asked, "How would you like to part of the TWA's creative team? You could create matches, characters, and manage storylines."

Reaper was almost waiting for the day this would happen. He agreed to the job offer, and immediately rushed out of the building to start a new plot. It would involve a tag team

partner, and he knew just the guy to use. His friend, when Reaper first came to TWA, was the first person he though to use. Already with three years experience, Talon was a

well recieved character, and was perfect for the team. Just a few tweaks with Talon's character would close the gap between the two. The next day, Reaper went up to his friend

and introduced a script for thier team. Talon was automatically convinced, and agreed to go with the plot.

Trevor came out to the ring to announce a match that night. "Tonight, we will have a tag team championship match. It will be the champions, Raw Metal, versus Talon and a

partner of his choice." The crowd cheered as loud as they could. In every match involoving Talon and Raw Metal, Talon always walked away victorious. The fans knew a title

change was coming. But as to who will be his partner, it was a mystery. Backstage, as Reaper was preparing for his match, Talon came up to him with a few words of wisdom.

Tonight would be Reaper's first title match, and he needed a confidence boost in order to get the fans behind him. Out front, they heard Raw Metal's theme began to play, and

the many boos from the stands. Serenity rushed in saying that Talon's turn was coming, and the trio walked out towards the stage. Talon's music hit, and instantaneously, the fans

were on their feet chanting "Talon, Talon!" Just as suddenly as he entered the ring, the lights dimmed, signaling the hushed audience of who was his partner. The cloaked wrestler

walked out followed closely by Serenity. Reaper slowly made his way to the ring, but was stopped by an attemped assault by Raw Metal. They knew that the only way to win

the match was to gain a headstart on the fighting. But Reaper was fast, and had his opponents in the ring before the audience knew what happened. The match was started with

Talon in the ring, and the champions kept him there with their frequent tags. Talon knew that his only chance was to tag Reaper, but Raw was trying hard to finally defeat this

nuisance. One of the opposing teammates was about to go for a suplex, when Talon countered with a spinebuster. He quickly tagged in his partner, and the clean-house began.

Reaper's speed was too much for the champs, and before they knew it, they were both planted by the Unholy Crucifix.


End file.
